Anima's Curse
by Suzuki Yuuko
Summary: A few days after they lived with Haden,they find a mysterious box,with weird markings.What's in the box?Well one thing's for sure..They are back to their old ways-going around the world.
1. Mysterious Box

+Chapter 1+

Today was like any other day.

"Hey Guys,I found something!" Cooro shouted,pointing to a large object.

Well,Maybe not. It has been three weeks since they have lived with Haden but Cooro couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something on the ground. He's been digging for three days under the biggest tree in the area,sure that there was something there.

Everyone rushed to help Cooro,and of course to find out what it is. After lots of hard work, the unknown object had finally been pulled out. It was about the size of Senri.

It was a large box. It had a large blue gem in the middle,and weird markings connecting it.

"Wow,this blue thing is like a ball."Cooro commented."What could it be?" Husky asked,his head in outer appeared around Nana."Treasure! Lot's of gold and jewels!"She replied as she started to dance around. Senri shook his head.

"Dead body" He said in a straight tone. Everyone,except Cooro,froze and didn't move an inch.

"Let's open it!" Cooro said,unaffected. "We'll be cursed!"Nana and Husky cried.

"Here I go!" Cooro smiled, but then froze. For some reason started to cry. "What's wrong?"Husky asked. "I can't find the lock..and the lid won't come off!" He said,tears falling faster. "Don't cry over something like that" Nana sighed. "We'll have to take this in,it's going to rain soon." Husky added. Senri nodded and picked up the object from the ground. "Isn't that heavy?" Nana asked. Senri shook his head.

There was big silence in the room. Everyone looked nervous. "Calm down. We all don't know what's in there but you should place it back to where it belongs" Haden said. "Why?It took three days for Cooro to dig it up!" Nana complained. Haden sighed. "Cooro,you know about it,don't you?" Haden's face turn dark as Cooro nodded. "Years ago,I was asked to deliver some letter so I flied off. It took a long time but when I returned..I couldn't see anything but red and and Crows. The crows were making strange loud noises, but somehow I could tell what they were saying,'Run..hide..never look back..Or else you'll die.'" He paused looking at his friends. Nana and Husky shivered.

"I didn't want to run away.I thought I was going to be alone..but,suddenly everything slowly went back to normal and the crows calmed down,but they were still on their guard.I only saw a shadow..but that person somehow restored everything..and everyone suddenly became alive again..The next thing I heard was a song and tears.I couldn't see her but I could her her saying something about what had happened."Cooro said.

He took out a feather from his pocket. "I only have this in memory of what happened" He added. "It's..silver?no..it's white..somehow it seems so..Pure" Nana said dumbfounded. Cooro smiled.

No one knew this would come. A strong wind passed carrying the feather with it. "Wait!" Cooro shouted,spreading his wings. The feather circled around the strange object as the blue gem glowed mysteriously. Cooro stared at the object in front of him. For some reason, his hands moved on it's own and lifted the lid. Everyone was surprised. They hurriedly walked to Cooro who looked like he was in a bigger state of shock. "S..senri!" Cooro called. Senri hurried over to him,while everyone took a deep breath and took a peak.

There was nothing head except the loud scream..


	2. Forbidden Gem

+Chapter 2+

It was as she feared..What Senri said was true..It was a dead body..

It was a young girl about the size of Cooro. She had long chocolate brown hair and long had a pale white skin and expensive looking clothes and jewelries.

"She looks like a Princess of the Goddesses."Husky commented. "She..what is she?" Haden asked,shock clearly in his voice. Everyone turned to look at him.

Haden pointed to the so-called 'corpse' and said "Why does she still have flesh?The bugs would have eaten why does she look like she's only sleeping?"

Everyone was silent. That was until Husky shouted a loud 'Ah!'. This made everyone surprised. "That blue gem, I remember seeing it in a book. It's the forbidden gem!It's the most rare gem in the world. They haven't exactly got hold of one but it was rumored that it can stop time. This stone must have stopped the time of this girl and protected her!And also..It is said only angels can activate this stone..The feather must have activated it so it opened!" Husky explained.

"I see,then if it's like that,why did they stop her time?" Haden asked. "Who cares,Let's wake her up!" Cooro smiled. They all sweatdropped at the young boy. "I wonder if.." Before Cooro finished,He took the darkest feather on his wing. This had made everyone surprised. He held the two feathers together and placed it on the girl's hands. "What are you doing?" Nana asked. "I heard that crows and angels used to be friends told after 7087 years they were caught up in a misunderstanding,so angels fled away and never showed themselves." Cooro explained.

"Well anyways,Let's get some fruits rain stopped" Haden said. Everyone nodded and left the room. After several hours they had all picked lots of fruits..Except Cooro who was eating all the apples he could get. "Cooro!Stop that!" Husky shouted,kicking the tree he was on. Cooro fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD!'

"Why didn't you fly?"Husky asked. Soon enough Senri appeared looking troubled. He pointed to the direction towards Haden's house and said "Fire."

Hearing that Cooro's wings immediately appeared. He quickly stood up and flew away. "Cooro!" Husky shouted.

Cooro appeared in less than 2 minutes. Haden was running out with Nana. "Where's the girl?" Cooro asked. "She's far to in. We can't save her without dying" Haden explained. It was clear that he was tired. He was sweating a lot and was in a mess.

Cooro didn't listen. He quickly flew in. He didn't know why,but he had to save her. Haden quickly went in and stopped Cooro. "You can't!" Haden shouted. "No! I have to protect her!I don't know why but I have to save her!" Cooro shouted.

Light suddenly blinded them. After a few seconds Cooro opened his eyes. He looked around to see everything back to normal. His eyes widened as he ran to his room where the girl was.

To his surprise,the forbidden gem was glowing. Nana and the other quickly came in the room. "what happened?" They too were surprised. Cooro walked to the female body on the box.

"She's..going to wake up" Cooro sai,gently touching her cheeks.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked at Cooro. It was a gentle blue color. Everyone gathered around her and gasped. It looked like a godess that had just woke up from her long sleep.

"Hello,I'm 's you're name?" Nana asked. She looked at Nana strangely. "Na..Na?" She said unsure. Nana turned red "She seems so perfect. Her voice sounds so nice" She commented.

"My my,Husky will have a rival in beauty" Nana joked. Husky turned red and chased her. The girl stared at Senri. "Senri" He said. She smiled and repeated his name. "The blue haired guy is Husky,That's Haden and I'm Cooro" Cooro smiled,joy clearly in his face. "Hus..ky...K..uro?" She looked at him,her face innocent. Cooro sweatdropped. "It's Cooro. C-O-O-R-O" He smiled. "Cooro!" She repeated.

Haden looked at the two._'It seems like a father and his daughter..or brother and little sister'_ He said to himself,a smile on his face.. but later turned around '_Who..Is that girl?and what happened?'

* * *

_

_Yuuko: Uh...I'm losing my ability to actually think of something.  
_


End file.
